Christmas Lights
by Teh-AMAZING-One
Summary: Done for gift exchange. Sakura and Kakashi are decorating for a Christmas dinner with Sai and Naruto, but things get complicated when Kakashi gets his hands tied... literally.


**A/N: This was my part of the gift exchange in the kakasaku livejournal community. I'd link you, but this format hates links.  
**

Kakashi frowned as Sakura openly laughed at him. Without his mask, she could see his frown, and the cute twitch of his nose. She found that it always twitched slightly when he frown, as if the appendage itself were weighing in on the matter. It just made her laugh more.

"It's not that funny," he said as he defended himself and his situation. He squirmed as he tried to maneuver his way out of the constricting lights. Sakura was having a small Christmas get together for Team Kakashi, and she convinced Kakashi to decorate her tree with the Christmas lights now wrapped firmly around his body. He had no idea how he was roped into this, but suspected foul foreplay.

"True, it's not funny. It's hilarious!" At this point she doubled over in laughter, much to her lover's dismay. "To think, a ninja whose specialty is electricity, and can untie himself from a thousand knots!"

"Says the girl couldn't get out of a mere slipknot last night," he dryly reminded her. Blood rushed to her face, but eventually a sly grin crept onto her features.

"Says the girl who let an old man have his way because it's the season for such charities," she corrected.

"If you are done mocking the poor old man, could you please help him so that he might restart decorating your tree for your dinner?" he grumbled.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from smiling too broadly. He just looked so cute and cuddly like that. She wanted to inform him that no, she wouldn't, because it'd be a crime to ruin such an adorable scene. But, she wouldn't. She had deflated his ego enough for today. It was Christmas, after all. Good will towards men and jazz.

She grabbed one end of the lights and moved her finger in a circle. Sighing, Kakashi revolved ungracefully until the line refused to move further.

"I think it might be stuck. We could always tell Naruto and Sai that you decided to be festive this year," she suggested. "Maybe Sai might draw us a picture to commemorate the historic event of you showing outward interest."

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind a picture of situations where I'm showing outward interest," he said. This statement would seem fairly innocent by itself, but hardly so when he wrapped newly freed arms around her hips while kissing her neck. His hand was nearly underneath her bra when she finally brushed it away.

"Enough. If we start this up now, we'll never get ready in time."

His hand traced her belly button as he nipped at her shoulder. "They're used to my tardiness," he eventually replied.

Her head lolled onto his shoulder, content to just let herself be carried away, when she felt something poke her in the back. A lot of somethings, actually. Little somethings.

"Seriously, Kakashi, everything is done except for the lights. We need to get you unwrapped before they---"

Her words were cut off by a loud rapping at her door. "Sakura-chan! I brought sake!"

"--arrive."

Kakashi looked at her with narrowed eyes. He went to move his mask up, but his hands could not reach.

"Come on in, guys!"

"Please, Sakura. At least move it up for me," he whispered as the door flew open. Naruto had his back toward the door, disputing a comment about his genitalia. Sakura moved his mask up, but not before Sai got a quick look.

"Oi! I didn't realize we were interrupting something, Sakura-chan," he stated with a waggle of his eyebrows. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're the dominating type. And the lights are very festive."

"Stuff it, Naruto."

"Are we going to eat the slaughtered bird with the two slaughtered birds inside of it?"

"A: it's called a 'turducken.' B: we're having a ham. And C: no one is eating anything until we get Kakashi out of these lights," Sakura replied simply. Sai held his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers, and got out his ink and scrolls. Three black rabbits rose from the parchment, opened mouths that more resembled a shark's, and jumped onto Kakashi's midsection. His eyes widened significantly as his arms struggled against the wires.

"Please don't move; it'll increase the chances of you being injured." The rabbits ate with a ferocity as the wires snapped away. Everyone stood still in fear of the creatures.

"Sai!" yelled Sakura. "You'll hurt him! Call them back!"

The final wires snapped off. The bunnies disappeared in a black poof! Though the climate became exponentially more relaxed, everyone remained unmoving.

"Should we eat now?" asked Sai, breaking the silence. Sakura punched him with minimum force (she wanted her home to remain intact, after all).

"Only if you never _ever_ do that again."


End file.
